


Erect The Tent

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teenagers, handjobs, puresin, sharing a tent?, sin - Freeform, teen phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Phil's mom gets invited to go camping with Dan and Mrs. Howell.Phil doesn't want to go at first, but decides to go.What will happen if he meets the love of his life thereThis story may tell you..





	Erect The Tent

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit.  
> everything about it is shit.  
> i am sorry.  
> please follow me on tumblr @alexphanfictrash

"Phil, I have something to tell you!" Phil's mother said in excitement and gestured for him to take a seat.

Phil came over to the sofa, sat down and looked at his mother with a confused look on his face. 'What has happened this time?' he thought.

"You know Mrs. Howell?" she said still in excitement. "she invited us to go camping with her and her son, Daniel. I thought that this would be a good chance for you to make a friend."

'seriously...this again?' Phil thought, and his mind quickly changed. 'I think I have saw him around actually, and if I have he is hot.'

Day 1:

When they got to the camping place, it was nothing like Phil had thought. They brought three tents, one for Phil's mom, one for Dan's mom, and one for Dan and Phil themselves.

Phil knew that this was going to be a long week. Something about having to share a tent with this boy was going to make it challenging.

When he finally went through his bad, he realised he forgot to get his sleeping bag. "fuck" he mumbled out.

His mom looked at him, "Phil, watch your language."

he giggled slightly. "Well, I just realised that I forgot my sleeping bag.." he said

"I guess you'll just have to share one with Dan then."

He blushed a bit, he knew he had never had to share a bed with another male before, but having to share a sleeping bag was something else.

The time came for them to set up their tents. Phil looked at Dan

"Do you have any clue at what you're doing?" Phil said quietly.

Dan shook his head, and Phil slightly giggled at that. Walking over, he tripped over some bags and fell right in front of Dan. Getting up awkwardly, he giggled once more. He finally got over to Dan to help him with putting up the tent.

After about an hour or two of trying to put the tent up, they finally did it. They went back to their mothers and asked "why didn't you tell us it was so hard to put up a tent." because they had never done it before this point in time. 

Dinner rolled around and they walked to the nearest food place, since it was close. When they got there, they got their food and stayed for about 30 minutes, before walking back to their camping place. 

When they got back, it was almost dark out. Dan and Phil went to their tents, and their mother's went to their own. Maybe it wasn't so awkward that Phil had to share a tent, AND a sleeping bag with another guy. (he did have a crush on so said guy though..)

"So, uh, how is this going to work." Dan took the courage to ask, since he didn't know how they would share a sleeping bag. 

"We both get in the sleeping bag, what do you mean how is this going to work?" Phil blurted out. Not taking the time to think what he was saying. 

"Oh...okay.." Dan said feeling a blush creep onto his face. Since, he himself has a crush on Phil, and sharing a tent and not to mention a sleeping bag was going to be hard.((; no pun intented))

Dan got into the sleeping bag first, followed by Phil. They tired their best to get in the most comfortable place as they could, which ended up being difficult. They ended up with their backs pressed against each other.

Day 2

Now in all honesty, Dan wasn't expecting anything less. He woke up with a boner, right next to the one person he didn't want to see it. He didn't even know if Phil was awake, he just knew that he needed to calm his body down so Phil wouldn't see it when he did wake.(if he wasn't already..) 

But the other thing that came into realisation, is that Phil is practically cuddling Dan. Which, he doesn't mind, but his little friend is getting in the way. 

Finally realising that Phil is, indeed awake. They moved out of their position and Dan finally got his boner to go away. 

"good morning!" Phil chirped happily. He was never a morning person, but decided if that is what it took to make someone else happy and more awake. Then he would be more energetic and outgoing in the mornings. (more then he really is..)

"oh..uh..hi" Dan replied. Despite that he had to spend 2 more days with Phil, he had to sleep in the same sleeping bag for 3 more nights. After this morning, he was completely wrecked and needed some privacy. 

They finally got up and went outside to join their parents. "Oh, it's nice to see you boys are finally awake!" Phil's mom said happily.

"Yeah, uh, where are my clothes. I am going to go get changed." Dan asked his mom in a rush. Wanting to get out of his pj's as soon as he possibly could. 

The one thing that he couldn't stop doing is staring right at Phil. He was sure that he had gotten caught a few times, but Phil never said anything about it. 

When he came back from getting dressed, Phil went and did the same as Dan previously did. But a lot faster, in which they were going to the park today and Phil would get to see the animals.

When he came out, they started walking down to the park, since it was about 10 minutes away walking. 

Phil noticed the staring that Dan had been doing all morning long. He was curious as to why Dan was staring at him. He had smirked a few times when he came to the realisation that he was being stared at. 

They finally got to the park, and they both instantly went to the swings. There was just something so relaxing about swinging that the boys both loved. 

It was finally around dinner once more, they repeated the same actions from the night before, but this time when they got back and got into the sleeping bag, Dan instantly got hard.

shit shit shit, Dan thought to himself. Why did his self control have to be so shit sometimes? He looked over a Phil, who had a look of confusion on his face, as to what was poking his leg.

"Dan- what is poking my leg.." he said nervously. He knew that if he worded it any differently something would happen.

Phil didn't even want Dan to answer the question, because he knew all too well what it was. But why, Phil thought, why did Dan have such an instant reaction to getting in a sleeping bag..

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. He had a boner because of Phil. He was staring at Phil because he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. But did Dan actually have a crush on Phil, that was the question that Phil was asking himself over and over.

"Uh..do you need help.." Phil said shyly. Since he knew that once small thing could fuck everything up with him and his mom. Therefore, he waited for a response from the boy.

Dan nodded, "Please.." he said desperately. Lust filled Phil's eyes, this is something that he wanted ever since he laid eyes on the boy. He wanted him to be his. 

Phil reached down and started palming Dan through his boxer-briefs, kissing him passionately while doing so. "Dan, baby, we need to keep it down so our mom's don't here, and the other people at this place don't hear. I know it is hard, but just for tonight, okay?"

Dan nodded in response, and whimpered when Phil took his hand away. Phil looked at Dan as asking for permission to put his hand down his pants. Dan nodded, this is finally happening. Dan's mind was screaming.

Phil took Dan's boxers off, and proceeded to jerk Dan off, when he felt like that wasn't enough, so started using his mouth. Dan let out a low groan in response to what Phil was doing. He felt like he was in heaven, and he was in so much pleasure, he didn't want it to stop. 

"Please. Don't. Stop." he said punctuating every word with a small and quiet moan. He knew that he was going to be pushed over the edge soon, but he simply didn't care.

Phil continued doing what he was doing, but he started trying to get himself off, since he knew that Dan wasn't going to last long. "Phil..I'm going to come." a few more licks at Dan's slit, and he was gone. Coming harder then he ever has before.

"I'm assuming you need help." Dan said lowly, before licking up Phil's dick. Phil let out a small moan in response. After a few minutes of Dan using his mouth, Phil was sent over the edge as well. 

"Well.. that was nice I guess.." Phil said chuckling a little. There was so much tension between them at this point in time, he didn't want to push anything that didn't need to be pushed. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend." Dan blurted out after a few minutes of silence. Phil looked at him for a bit and nodded. He had never had feelings for a guy quite like this. But he knew that he would make it work.

They ended the night all cuddled up, in the same sleeping bag. With no tension what-so-ever between them. The one thing that they needed in their lives was each other..


End file.
